<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fire Lord's Negotiations by Lone_Star_Ranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335470">A Fire Lord's Negotiations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger'>Lone_Star_Ranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Lord's Night Out [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not putting in too many tags because of character deaths in my last fanfic, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the assassination of (REDACTED) and (REDACTED) and the death of (REDACTED), Fire Lord Zuko must chart a course forward as the Earth Endurance terrorist movement threatens the peace agreements, internal threats threaten the Fire Nation's stability, and a new political factor must be considered as Zuko meets with the ambassadors from the nations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Malina (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Noren/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Lord's Night Out [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work follows a Fire Lord's Grief and is dealing with the immediate aftermath of attacks on the Fire Nation palace.  If you have not read A Fire Lord's Grief yet,  I would suggest reading that one first before reading this fanfic.  If you want to jump right in and find out who died, feel free to keep reading. :)</p>
<p>I'm also trying something a little different on this fanfic.  Normally, I write it all in a word doc and publish all at once, but I'm going to try uploading chapters as I finish them.  Let me know what you think either in the comments, tumblr, or reddit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang stepped out into the garden where Ty Lee was flipping higher and higher, using her newfound air bending to propel her skyward.  Aang grinned and leaped up, the two of them floating down together as a cool breeze buffeted them as Jin weaved her fingers through the air as she waited for Zuko. </p>
<p>Zuko emerged with Kiyi.  “I have her for the night.  Jin, you should go with Aang and Ty Lee, I’ll be turning in early.”  All three nodded in acknowledgment. </p>
<p>Jin stepped close to Zuko,  “Are you sure you’re ok?  We could talk in your living room office so you can be close to Kiyi.”</p>
<p>Zuko shook his head and leaned forward to murmur in Jin’s ear.  “She knows about Noren.” He straightened.  “I’m sorry.  This is supposed to be a happy time for you.”</p>
<p>Tears speckled Jin’s eyes as she lifted the ring, watching the flickering flame in the diamond before shifting her eyes to meet Zuko’s gaze directly.  “You’re the Fire Lord.  While that position comes with perks,” she tapped her ring, “It also comes with responsibilities and sorrow.  I knew that when I said yes, Zuko.”  Leaning forward, she kissed him and walked towards where Aang and Ty Lee were having a discussion.</p>
<p>Ty Lee grinned at Jin, “My Lady, might I have permission to depart from your magnificent presence?”</p>
<p>Jin raised an eyebrow at her and with a wave of her hand, went to dismiss Ty Lee, only to blow her across the courtyard.  Ty Lee shrieked in surprise but turned quickly into a series of somersaults as she landed lightly against the far wall.</p>
<p>Jin held both hands over her mouth as she quickly apologized, but Ty Lee laughed with genuine mirth, tossing her acceptance of Jin’s apology over her shoulder as she left.</p>
<p>Aang grinned, “Ty Lee is off to check with the Air Acolytes and the Wind Riders.  My nation might be back.”</p><hr/>
<p>The assembled acolytes and riders stood in the arena as they tested their new air bending abilities.  Xing Ying stood next to Aang as he addressed the crowd of new air benders.</p>
<p>At the conclusion of his short speech, Teo and Xing Ying moved close to Aang, who smiled wistfully.  “As much as I would like to stay and run forms with you all, Katara lost her bond-mother a few hours ago.  Xing Ying, keep them on basic forms or mediation, I’ll guide bending training later.”</p>
<p>Teo nodded before asking, “How is the new air nomad nation going to function?” </p>
<p>Aang blinked at the question.  “I have no idea.”</p>
<p>Teo waved him off.  “I’ll draft some ideas for you to look at later.”</p>
<p>Xing Ying looked over the new airbenders.  “Don’t worry about us.  We’ll run through basic meditations and I’ve got a scroll with an account of how to manage instinctual airbending in toddlers. We’ll be…”  A strong breeze staggered her briefly, “…fine.”</p>
<p>Aang smiled, “Our future is in good hands.”  Bowing to his friends, he left, heading into the palace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hakoda and Katara grieve the loss of Malina.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakoda sat numbly looking at the dining room table where Malina’s half-eaten dinner remained at the table.  Katara’s wracking sobs from the bedroom washed over him as he stared at Malina’s favorite dish that she always pushed to the side to savor after she ate her meal.  Now it sat cooled and congealing, never to be touched. </p>
<p>There was a light touch on his shoulder and Hakoda snapped around, unsheathing his knife with a smooth, fluid motion only to see Aang standing in the doorway, lowering the quill that he had airbent to get Hakoda’s attention.</p>
<p>“What is it, son?” Hakoda’s voice was rough and gravelly from the emotions strangling him.</p>
<p>“Umm, I…” Aang trailed off.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, you can talk to me.”  Hakoda said.  <em>Malina was dead, NOTHING was ok, but Aang didn’t need to be punished by my grief.</em></p>
<p>“KatarasoundslikesheneedsmebutIpromisedUrsaIwoulddstayinthesamewingasAzulawhoisnowattheinfirmaryandsocanIbringKataratoinfirmarygardenswherewe’llspendthenight? ThatsoundsreallybadwhenIsayitlikethatbutthatisnotwhatImeanwellImeanshewouldbestayingwithmeallnightbut”  Aang stopped abruptly as Hakoda lifted a hand.</p>
<p>“Stop.  I caught maybe one word other than Katara’s name.  Slow down and try again.”</p>
<p>Aang gulped.  “Katara needs me, sir, but they expect me to be near Azula in case she turns.  Do you think it’s ok if I invite Katara to stay with me?”  Aang’s face was flamed red at this point as he scuffed his foot on the ground and stared at the floor. </p>
<p>Hakoda looked at the young man, “I know you won’t take advantage of her.  If she’s willing, I don’t have a problem with her staying with you tonight.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, “She’s hurting, and I can’t leave her alone, but I also need to make sure Azula isn’t a danger to anyone.”</p>
<p>Hakoda nodded, unable to say anything else, and gestured towards Katara’s room.  He sat as Katara’s hiccupping sobs slowed when Aang opened the door, his calm voice speaking words that didn’t register.  He remained sitting, eyes on the table, as Katara and Aang walked slowly behind him.  He heard Katara pause at the door and say something.  A moment passed and Aang’s voice answered.  The door closed and now that he was finally alone, the dam he had erected to wall away his grief finally, <em>finally</em>, broke.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aang pushed the door to the infirmary gardens and ushered Katara inside.</p>
<p>“Katara, the pond is over here.”  Aang settled in a mediation pose as Katara paced back and forth by the water as it rippled unconsciously reacting to the water bender’s emotions.</p>
<p>Katara finally spun towards Aang, “How can you be with me tonight?” </p>
<p>Aang blinked, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“How. Can. You. Be. With. Me. Tonight?”  Katara spit each word like she was firing an ice shard.</p>
<p>Aang held out his hands in a placating gesture, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone without at least checking if you wanted to be alone or with me?  How you want to grieve is up to you.  If you want to be left alone, I can walk you back?”</p>
<p>“NO!” Katara snapped as the pond froze.  “I said I wanted to come with you to watch over Azula.  She’s killed you once and I couldn’t live with myself if you…you…”  She slowed to a stop as the tears started rolling her face as the thought of Aang dying mixed with the all-too-fresh grief of Malina’s death.</p>
<p>Aang leapt to a standing position and enfolded Katara in a hug.  She rested in the hug for a minute before suddenly stiffening and shoving Aang away.</p>
<p>Aang blinked as Katara wrung her hands.  “Sweetie, what’s wrong? Is something else bothering you tonight besides….” Aang trailed off before he could stick his foot in his mouth.</p>
<p>Katara wrapped her arms around herself and sniffled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” Aang said as he stepped closer to Katara.</p>
<p>“I failed you.” Katara spoke in an extremely soft voice.  “I failed myself.  I betrayed my beliefs! I killed all of the assassins with their own blood!”  Katara sat down by the water’s edge and curled into a ball.  “I feel dirty, but worse, I feel exhilarated.  I shouldn’t be feeling this way, I don’t want to feel this way, but I do and I don’t know what to do.”  She glanced at Aang’s mournful face, “I’m sure you’ll hate me now.”</p>
<p>Aang sat next to her.  “No, Katara.  I don’t hate you.  Sure, I’m a bit surprised and dismayed at the loss of life, but this was a combat situation, not a premediated murder.  You made a decision in pain and anger, which you are regretting now.  As for the exhilaration,” Aang shrugged, “there’s always that excited feeling when you’ve either survived a battle or pulled off a complicated bending maneuver.  The battle in the hallway was both.” </p>
<p>Katara sniffled again, “It wasn’t much of a battle.”</p>
<p>“Grief does funny things to your memory.  Hira filled me in on how she blocked most of the incoming shots and…” Aang reached forward and slid a finger through a hole behind the ankle of Katara’s pants. “You had a close call. A few inches over and this would have pierced your foot.  It was a battle, they were trying to kill you.”</p>
<p>Katara leaned into Aang’s hug.  “How can you accept the fact that I killed using bloodbending? You wouldn’t even kill Ozai.  I’m not good enough for…”</p>
<p>“Sweetie, no.  Don’t even go there.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Katara, I refused to kill Ozai because I was the last air bender.  The last of the air nomad masters, the last member of a society whose highest ideals were the sacredness of life, my people’s culture, their legacy was entirely on me and my decision.  You are not an air nomad, you were the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe.  From the time you were born, you were at war and you learned to fight back, to be strong for your tribe, to defend your people.  I chose you and I still choose you.”</p>
<p>Katara sniffled and moved closer, “I thought you’d be furious at me.  That you couldn’t forgive…”</p>
<p>Aang gently kissed the top of her head.  “No, Sweetie. This was a battle and you did what you had to in order to survive.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t feel like much of a battle.”</p>
<p>“Well, they challenged the greatest water bender in the world.”</p>
<p>Katara smiled at Aang before staring back at the pond’s peaceful waters as the tears welled back up in her eyes.</p>
<p>Aang whispered to her as he rubbed a slow circle between her shoulder, “Do not be afraid to weep, for not all tears are evil.”</p>
<p>The two sat beside each other as the dark night slowly blossomed into a beautiful red dawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing Katara was difficult for this chapter, I hope I captured her correctly.  This was a rather angsty chapter, but important for Hakoda and Katara, I think.  On the plus side, chapter 3 is mostly drafted so that'll be up tomorrow or Saturday.   </p>
<p>Fun fact about my Fire Nation palace, I think I put 4 separate gardens in the palace so far.  :D </p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! I love hearing your thoughts on my fanfics so don't be shy.  You can also find me on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lone-star-ranger) and Reddit (U/Lone_Star_Ranger_) if you're shy and don't want to post publicly.   See y'all in chapter 3 soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Transition chapter.  Zuko gives Kiyi back to Ursa and prepares for his meeting.  Suki finds out where Toph was during the battle and is not pleased.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko passed Kiyi off to a Kyoshi Warrior before stepping to Ursa and resting his hand on her shoulder as his mouth opened and closed with unvoiced condolences.</p>
<p>Ursa saw the love and pain in his eyes as she nodded at him, “I know, Zuko, you don’t have to say anything.”  She rested her head against his, “I’m sorry that you don’t even get the chance to grieve privately.  I should have…”</p>
<p>Zuko cut her off.  “Mom. Noren was my stepfather and I love him, but he was your childhood friend and your husband.  I know you’re going to be concealing your grief beneath a brave front for Kiyi.  You deserved to have a night to grieve in peace without worrying about your kids.”</p>
<p>Ursa started sniffling as she struggled to hold back tears. “Th…Th…Th…Thank you. You’ve had to grow up too fast, my turtle-duck.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled sadly with his mother as they hugged.  Breaking the embrace, Zuko turned and strode down the hall, his face hardening, as he headed towards the council chambers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Suki opened the door to her chambers where she was fixing her armor.  It was going to be a bad day with seven death notifications to write.  <em>Hika and Parin had fallen guarding the garden door, Gyeshi and Gen had fallen against Ozai’s men, while Hoyi, Ki Fa, and</em> <em>Imen were off-duty and had snuck down to the kitchen where they ran into another Earth Endurance team entering through the secret entrance to labyrinth there.  </em>She shook her head. <em>Those three took on ten earth kingdom soldiers and killed nine of them.  The head chef killed the tenth with a meat cleaver when Ki Fa died since the narrow kitchen lanes prevented him from getting involved without fouling the girls’ motion. </em></p>
<p>As she stepped into her room, Suki saw Toph shaking with tears, face buried in a pillow with Hira gently rubbing her back.  With a grim look, Hira stood and left while Toph lunged for Suki, wrapping her in a tight embrace.  Suki patted her head as Toph sobbed into her side. </p>
<p>“Toph, what happened?  This isn’t like you, are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not” Toph sniffled out as she tried to compose herself.  “I got ambushed and…” Toph trailed off as more sobs wracked her body.</p>
<p>Suki patted Toph’s back.  “How’d they sneak up on you?” Suki suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach.  Hira’s face had pain, betrayal, even rage painted on it when she walked out of the room and she hadn’t seen… <em>but that’s impossible.  Kyoshi warriors were like sisters.</em></p>
<p>Toph suddenly sat up as rage shoved aside her fear and grief.  “They didn’t.  Mikih and Eshe chi-blocked me at the same time.  They dragged me to a cavern we hadn’t explored yet, dunked me in a lake to wash all the dirt off, broke my meteor bracelet, and then had a rope net all set up and hung me in the air out of bending range. I couldn’t bend… couldn’t see…” Tears started pouring down her face again. “And… and… and then… I heard Fong talking about killing as many people as possible in the palace.  They were going to kill Zuko, Jin, you and the rest of the gaang… and I was hanging there…in the air… helpless…picturing all of you dead…” Toph buried her face against Suki.    </p>
<p>Suki growled as she pushed Toph to her feet, never breaking the embrace as they stood together.  “We’ve got work to do and traitors to track.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, the Earth Kingdom ambassador is arriving at the palace for the international summit.  Anybody want to take bets on how well that's going to go for him?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Earth Kingdom Ambassador arrives with a list of demands, but things do not go as he anticipates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The earth kingdom ambassador barely glanced at the Fire Nation guards that flanked him as he walked to the meeting chamber.</p>
<p>He smiled to himself as he thought about the new demands that King Kuei wanted him to make.  The Earth Endurance movement was gaining traction and many nobles were onboard since it meant free money and resources from the fire nation.  The Fire nation wouldn’t be happy about the increased demands, but with the Northern water tribe supporting the Earth Kingdom’s position and pressuring the Southern Water Tribe to go along with the deal, the Fire Nation would be completely outvoted and forced to make the concessions or they would face war. </p>
<p>The doors swung open and the Earth Kingdom ambassador strode in.  He glanced around. The Fire Lord’s throne was empty as usual, he would arrive last, but the two water tribes were already present.  He frowned at the glare the Southern Water Tribe was giving him.  He had negotiated a favorable deal for that tribe with the Northern Tribe so there was no reason for that look.  <em>Probably pride</em>, he thought, <em>the chief had a soft spot for the fire lord, but he had to look out for his tribe first and foremost…wait, the tribesman glaring at him wasn’t the chief, it was his advisor, Bato.</em>  Glancing over at Arnook, his frown deepened as Arnook ignored his gaze and kept rifling through the papers in front of him. </p>
<p>“All rise for his fiery majesty, Fire Lord Zuko, First of his name, Agni’s Chosen, Friend of the Avatar, Captain of the Wani and Peacebringer.”    </p>
<p>Fire Lord Zuko strode in, flanked by the Kyoshi Warriors.</p>
<p>“Please sit.” At Zuko’s invitation, they all sat.  Zuko glanced around the room. “Where is the Avatar?” </p>
<p>The door swung open from behind the Earth Kingdom ambassador and he turned as multiple people entered the room.  The Avatar strode up to the stone cruciform table where he was supposed to sit in the center. With a few sharp gestures, the table shifted as a fifth section rose as the table moved to resemble a star or flower.  The Avatar took his place in the center while a young woman sat at the newly created fifth section with a young man in a wheelchair moving next to her.  </p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?” The Earth Kingdom ambassador blustered, “This is a meeting between the nations and their representatives only.”</p>
<p>The young woman stood and spoke in a clear voice, “As of last night, ambassador Feshin, air bending has been restored to 175 people present at the ceremony last night with the possibility of more.  Avatar Aang as the last surviving memember of the Air Nomads is recognized as the ruler by all succession laws, whether blood, bending, culture, or vote.  He has appointed Teo and I as his representatives while he conducts his avatar duties.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, “I plan on renouncing my right to rule the Air nomads since as an Avatar, I should be impartial to all nations, but there is a precedent of a ruling avatar and until my fledgling nation is established, I will rule.  For the purposes of this summit, Xing Ying and Teo speak for the Air Nomads.”</p>
<p>The ambassador blinked as shocked murmors ran through the room, the aides and servants whispering to each other. Standing up, the Earth Kingdom ambassador asked, “What proof do we have of any of this? Are we expected to…” A strong breeze buffeted him, interrupting his question and scattering his papers.  Feshin looked at Teo, who was lowering his arm.</p>
<p>“Satisfied, Ambassador?”</p>
<p>“Apparently.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, “Everything appears satisfactory. We welcome the return of the Air Nomads and look forward to establishing fruitful and peaceful relationships with the new nation.”</p>
<p>There was polite applause at the Fire Lord’s words and minor scrambling from Feshin’s assistents as they collected the papers scattered across the floor.</p>
<p>“Now to business,” The Fire Lord spoke grimly, “I believe the Earth Kingdom wished to speak?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” Feshin settled in, lifting his prepared remarks. “Prevailing beliefs in the Earth Kingdom have come to the conclusion that the Fire Nation has not properly atoned for their part in the genocide of the air nomads and the hundred year war that has ravaged our world.  The Earth Kingdom therefore demands the following: 1) The public apology of the Fire Lord via a walk of shame, clad in sackcloth and ashes, walking from the the lowest ring of Ba Sing Se to the King’s palace. 2) Increase in reparations by 175%, 3) the immediate decommissioning of the Fire Nation navy with all warships allocated proportionately between the nations. 4) Immediate dissolution of the Fire Nation Army with all tanks and airships allocated proportionally between the nations. 5) Marriage alliance to an Earth Kingdom peasant, as selected by the council of five, and 6) immediate revocation of the Fire Nation’s support of the colonial independence movement and transfer of political control of said colonies to the Earth Kingdom to be led by new governors appointed by King Kuei or the council of five. Failure to abide by any of these terms will result in harsh penalties, up to and including war.”  Feshin sat down with a satisfied smirk at the rage burning in Zuko’s face.  Before Zuko could rise, Bato shot to his feet.</p>
<p>“The Southern Water Tribe would like to speak.”</p>
<p>Zuko glanced over at Bato, “The floor is yours.”</p>
<p>“The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe would like to extend his formal apology to the Fire Lord for not appearing in person, but with the assassination of his wife, wishes to have time to grieve privately. As the assassins have been identified as embassy members of the Earth Kingdom, The Southern Water Tribe demands satisfaction and blood money from the Earth Kingdom.  Furthermore, the Earth Endurance Movement was responsible for the attack and the Earth Kingdom must censor the Earth Endurance Movement.”</p>
<p>Fire Lord Zuko rose, “The Fire Nation seconds the motion proposed by the Southern Water Tribe and adds a demand that General Fong be apprehended and delivered to the Fire Nation for his role in my attempted assassination and the death of my guards.”</p>
<p>“This is preposterous,” Feshin growled, leaping to his feet, “How dare you accuse us without pr…”</p>
<p>As he blustered, the side doors opened and the bodies of the Earth Endurance assassins were wheeled in and brought to Feshin who blanched at the sudden appearance of the corpses. </p>
<p>Aang stood, “Fire Lord Zuko and Bato are telling the truth.  The Earth Endurance movement attempted an assassination of the Fire Lord last night, which caused much loss of life.”</p>
<p>Arnook stood as Aang sat, “The Northern Water Tribe stands with the Southern Water Tribe.”</p>
<p>Feshin’s eyes widened in shock, “Why? Your two tribes are in the middle of a dispute and you’ll betray our agreement for what?”</p>
<p>“The life of a woman from our tribe.  Before Malina went south, she was of our tribe and blood.  That blood was spilt by assassins who gained access to the Fire Nation through your embassy.  While we are still embroiled in our dispute with the Southern Water Tribe, our tribes stand united in our desire for justice in Malina’s death.”</p>
<p>Aang blinked. “As Avatar, I’ll call a vote on the proposal of the Southern Water Tribe first. All in favor?”</p>
<p>Zuko and both Water Tribes voted in favor while Xing Ying abstained.</p>
<p>“The motion carries,” Aang said, “The Earth Kingdom is morally bound by this council to dissolve the Earth Endurance movement and find some means of satisfaction for the deaths, particularly that of Malina, wife of Chief Hakoda.”</p>
<p>Feshin growled, “Avatar, I demand you call a vote on my proposal.”</p>
<p>“Very well, I call a vote on the Earth Kingdom ambassador’s proposals. All opposed?”</p>
<p>All the nations’ representatives except Feshin immediately voted against the proposals.</p>
<p>“Very well. Feshin, bring word of the events to King Kuei.  Inform him that the council of nations has spoken and laid moral obligations against the Earth Kingdom which must be negotiated in good faith.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, my new toy arrived and this happened.  How many of you have seen the Freewrite Traveler commercials on Facebook? I thought it was a nifty idea, but incredibly overpriced.  I found an Alphasmart Neo 2 which is a keyboard, tiny screen, and a word processor in a much more affordable (used) package. Tried it out today and about 1300 words later, chapter 4 is ready. </p>
<p>In my opinion, Kuei is a very weak King and is being heavily influenced by the Earth Endurance movement.  I haven't decided whether he's seen the demands and is going along with them or is blindly agreeing with his advisors. </p>
<p>As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love hearing your thoughts on my fanfics so don't be shy. You can also find me on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lone-star-ranger) and Reddit (U/Lone_Star_Ranger_).  Also, if you have an opinion on Kuei, let me know.  He's not going to make an appearance for a while, so if you have some ideas to help flesh out his character, I'm open to suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cafeteria conversations with Katara.  A+ summary right here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the morning sun continued to rise, Aang brought Katara to the Fire Lord’s breakfast hall where Jin, Xing Ying, and Teo were sitting at one table talking quietly. After Aang and Katara finished breakfast, Aang having persuaded Katara to choke down at least a few mouthfuls of food, Aang stood up and gestured for Xing Ying and Teo to come over. </p>
<p>Teo arrived, “Do you want to hear about my ideas for…”</p>
<p>Aang interrupted him.  “Not now, Teo.  Will you and Xing Ying walk with me to the meeting?”</p>
<p>Xing Ying nodded, “We’ll be honored to accompany you, Aang.”</p>
<p>Aang smiled at them, “Thank you.” Glancing over to Katara, “Are you ok for now? Unfortunately, today is the council of nations meeting and I have to be there.”</p>
<p>Katara nodded, “I’ll be ok, Aang. Go ahead, we can talk more after the meeting.”</p>
<p>Aang joined Xing Ying and Teo by the door and they walked towards the meeting hall together.</p>
<p>Katara leaned back in her chair and sniffled as soon as Aang left. She wiped her eyes hastily as Jin settled in across from her.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Jin inquired as she curled her fingers around her tea cup.</p>
<p>Katara glanced up and shrugged.</p>
<p>Jin winced.  “Ok, stupid question. Did you get injured last night?”</p>
<p>Katara shook her head.  “No, I wasn’t hurt.  Physically, anyway.” </p>
<p>“Small blessings.” Jin glanced at Katara again as she sipped her tea. “Do you want to be left alone?”</p>
<p>Katara shook her head, “Not really, no. I just don’t really want to talk right now.”</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>Jin and Katara sat comfortably facing each other long enough for the sun to shift slightly on the table before Katara saw Jin’s ring.  Katara mentally kicked herself when she saw it.</p>
<p>“Jin, he proposed? You should have said something.”</p>
<p>Jin blushed, “It’s a rough day for a lot of people and I feel bad that I’m so happy when Zuko lost his bond-father and you lost your…” Jin trailed off awkwardly and gestured at Katara who smiled sadly and sympathetically.</p>
<p>“My bond-mother. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you can’t talk to me and”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare apologize to me, Katara.  We’ve been friends long enough that I know this loss is going to be hitting you hard with both of your mothers dying in attacks.” Jin winced at her own bluntness, but Katara was nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“I won’t lie, Jin, it is hard.  Friends do make it slightly easier, but…” Katara gestured helplessly. “She died in front of me.  If I had been faster… If I hadn’t called out… if…” Her eyes filled with tears and Jin leaned across the small table to hold her hands.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.  Besides, if it’ll make you feel better,” Jin kicked herself mentally as those words slid out, “They probably would have killed her anyway.  I was talking to the head of the royal servants today and they lost three last night in the halls. Based on the likely paths that investigators think the earth assassins took, those servants were killed because they saw the assassins.  You being there might have saved more lives.”</p>
<p>Katara wiped her eyes, “Really? They were killing the servants?”</p>
<p>“Anybody who ran into them. The servants are hurting and the nobles aren’t even talking about it.  I’m going to talk to Zuko about a memorial for them as well later, but Katara, there was nothing you could have done differently.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.  Hopefully, with time, I’ll let myself believe that.”</p>
<p>The door crashed open and Ty Lee zipped on her air scooter. “Jin! Look what I figured out how to do!” Ty Lee saw Katara and the air scooter dissipated as Ty Lee crashed, rolling before flipping to her feet.  “Umm, hi, Katara.” </p>
<p>Katara had her hands in front of her mouth as she whispered, “You’re an airbender.”  Ty Lee grinned, her excitement overwhelming her embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am.  Something happened last night and now we can air bend!” Jin placed her hand on her forehead slowly as Ty Lee realized her faux pas.  “Umm…”</p>
<p>“Air bending came back last night?” Katara asked, glancing at Jin, who slowly nodded confirming it. “Did Aang know about this?” Ty Lee and Jin both nodded and Katara broke down into a fresh set of tears.</p>
<p>Jin winced and scolded Ty Lee, “This is why we were asked to keep it quiet.” Slipping around the table, she wrapped Katara in a hug.</p>
<p>Katara straightened up after a few minutes. “Aang had his nation practically restored last night and he spent the time with me.”</p>
<p>Jin nodded and Ty Lee piped in, “Yes, he did. He wanted all of us to keep it a secret from you, but I thought you were in the Water Tribe guest quarters and I got so excited to show Jin that I figured out the air scooter and the fastest way to show her was to use it and I’m really, really sorry for making you feel bad.”</p>
<p>Katara looked at the two girls, “He really cares for me doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>“He does.”</p>
<p>“His aura is always so bright when he’s around you, it’s so cute!”</p>
<p>Jin shook her head at Ty Lee while Katara laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mostly a transition chapter, building the friendship between Katara and Jin.  Zuko is meeting with his council in the next chapter.</p>
<p>Hope everybody is enjoying the fic and the upload as I write method.  Any feedback is appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fire Lord Zuko meets with his council and is not pleased with the results of the meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire Lord Zuko strode into his council chambers after the international meeting. “I don’t care what the agenda was for today, we have several major problems.” Zuko snagged his agenda notes.  “Sheko, I’m sure you did an excellent job preparing the report on the migration of… pig-salmon, but that report will need to be postponed.”</p>
<p>“My Lord, I think this is an extremely important issue and…”</p>
<p>“More important than the death of my bond and blood father on the same night? More important than the increased demands from the Earth Kingdom? More important than the first assault from the Earth Endurance Movement?”  Zuko’s rapid-fire questions caused the man to sink lower and lower into his seat.</p>
<p>A noble sitting next to Sheko stood, “Forgive my brother, My Lord.  He only just arrived and has spent all night in the library. I barely had time to greet him before you arrived.”</p>
<p>Zuko waved him off, “I understand, this was to be his first presentation to the throne. Just listen next time, for…” Zuko swallowed his next words, presuming the nobles would not be impressed by the vocabulary he learned on the Wani, “for pity’s sake.”  By the look in a few eyes of his generals, Zuko guessed that they knew exactly what he had almost blurted out. “Moving on,”</p>
<p>A general stood, “For those who have not already been informed, General Fong led a large team from the Earth Kingdom embassy through the escape tunnels and infiltrated the palace.  Exact numbers of dead on both sides are unknown at this point.”</p>
<p>Another noble spoke up, “I thought the Kyoshi Warriors were sealing the tunnel system?”</p>
<p>Hira stepped forward, “Lady Beifong had not yet completed the tunnel mapping for us before the attack.”</p>
<p>The noble snorted, “They got past a blind earth girl, big surprise.”</p>
<p>Zuko lifted his hand, “I’d advise you to refrain from making those remarks within earshot of Lady Beifong,” Zuko’s face hardened, “or myself.”</p>
<p>The noble slipped out of his chair and knelt into a bow, stammering his apologies. Zuko didn’t even spare him a glance, fixing his stare on the original general, “Continue, General Sairum.”</p>
<p>The general inclined his head into a bow, “In addition to the Earth Endurance assault, the palace was attacked by loyalist supporters of Ozai as well as Ozai himself.  The attackers were well-informed about the locations of the Royal family and the assassination of Noren was a tragedy.” The general frowned, “With his majesty’s permission, perhaps Lady Beifong could assist us in truth-seeking all those privy to your schedule?”</p>
<p>“We can check, but many people have access to my schedule.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord, but I believe we can narrow the list rapidly.”</p>
<p>“Then, by all means, inquire with Lady Beifong.” Zuko frowned as he noticed that a certain figure was absent. “I believe I requested that the warden of the Volcanic Prison be present at this meeting.”</p>
<p>General Sairum blinked. “It’s considered rude for a corpse to attend meetings with the Fire Lord.”</p>
<p>Zuko scowled at that news. “He’s dead?”</p>
<p>“Throat cut and cauterized.”</p>
<p>“The assistant warden?”</p>
<p>“Missing along with five guards and three prisoners. Tentative identification on four guards and two prisoners were made by the corpse investigation, but we won’t know for certain until the fingerprint results return.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded. “Thank you for your diligent investigation thus far, General Sairum. Now to address the council meeting. Copies of the Earth Kingdom’s demands have been circulated to you all and-”</p>
<p>“This is outrageous!” A noble shouted and then bowed towards the throne, “Forgive me, my lord, my shock…”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, “I’m sure you merely voiced the room’s consensus and my own feelings when I heard these demands.”</p>
<p>A rapid-fire debate immediately began as the different nobles advocated for differing sanctions with a few suggesting resuming the war.  After two hours of wrangling the furious nobles into a list of reasonable sanctions, Zuko glanced around the room.  “Anything else?” </p>
<p>One of the Fire Sages stood, “My Lord, with all of this going on, you absolutely can not marry Jin.  She is an Earth Kingdom peasant…” He gulped at the look on Zuko’s face, but pressed on, “and the nation does not need to humble itself before the Earth Kingdom right now.  I know you love her, but the Fire lady cannot come from a nation that hates us. The idea that you would marry a peasant is scandalous enough, but you will weaken the throne by welcoming an enemy national to your side.”</p>
<p>Zuko scowled. “The Earth Kingdom is not the enemy, it is the Earth Endurance movement,”</p>
<p>“The demands of King Kuei suggest otherwise, my lord.”</p>
<p>“I will take that under consideration.” Zuko snapped out. “How many here agree with him? Blind votes.” He gestured to two servants who walked around the table, one passing a black and a white ball to each member of the nobility, another collecting their votes after Zuko had clarified that a white ball was a vote in favor of the union while a black ball opposed. After all the votes were collected, the first servant quickly collected the unused ball in a covered container. </p>
<p>Zuko dumped the balls in a container in front of him and to his dismay, a single white ball swam in the midst of a sea of black.</p>
<p>“The meeting is adjurned, you may leave.” Zuko said coldly rising to his feet and striding out the door on his way back to the royal apartments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang's turn for negotiations! Zuko also complains to Aang about the Council vote.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang left the meeting and walked with Xing Ying and Teo back to the meeting room where he had arranged to meet Jin and a few other prominent newly discovered air benders. As Aang walked in, Katara stood from where she was talking to Jin and wrapped Aang in a hug.</p>
<p>“I love you, Aang. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, sweetie, but you weren’t supposed to find out this way.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s sweet you wanted to give me time to grieve without feeling guilty that I was taking you away from your people.”</p>
<p>“You don’t feel guilty?” Aang glanced at Jin, standing just behind Katara, and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Katara considered briefly, “Not anymore.” Jin nodded behind her, “I was when I first heard it, but Jin and I had a really good talk. Now, I don’t feel quite as guilty.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, Katara, I didn’t want to make you feel worse.  Jin, thank you.”</p>
<p>Katara turned around, “Yes, thank you.” She turned back to Aang, “I’m going to go check on my dad now.  Don’t leave early for me, I know this is an important meeting.”</p>
<p>They settled around the table as Katara left, Aang opening the meeting, looking at Teo.  “You wanted to address the new form of government.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  While the council of elders functioned as an effective governing body for the air nomads, we lack many true elders as the majority of our new airbenders tend to be young adults although that might change as we continue to investigate. We also have a sharp divide between myself and Xing Ying.  I would like to see a modernized nation while Xing Ying favors recreating the Air Nomad lifestyle entirely.”  Aang frowned at the fact that the new nation was already having disagreements.  “I do have a suggested compromise.” Aang gestured for Teo to continue. “I propose splitting the Temples into independent city states and setting up self-governance in each one.  Airbenders can decide to affiliate with whichever temple they wish and may travel freely between them.  Xing Ying has already offered to turn the Southern Temple into a perfect recreation of the Air Nomads from the past, the northern air temple will be myself and my fellow wind riders forming a modernized, technologically-advanced nation, and we’re not sure what to do with the eastern and western temples yet.”</p>
<p>Aang grinned, “I really like that idea.  Everybody is happy.”</p>
<p>Conversation continued as they discussed the new arrangements for the temples and training the new airbenders. </p>
<p>After several hours of discussion, the doors flew open and Zuko stalked in, glowering. Jin leaped up, “Zuko, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“The council voted against our relationship nearly unanimously since the Earth Kingdom is causing trouble.”</p>
<p>“Zuko, I don’t want to cause more trouble for you.”</p>
<p>“Jin, I love you and we will make this work. I don’t know how yet, but we will.”</p>
<p>Jin smiled at Zuko, “I love you too.”</p>
<p>Aang glanced up at Zuko, “Sifu Hotman, your council won’t let you marry Jin? Why not?”</p>
<p>“According to them, she’s not noble and comes a nation that hates us.” Zuko frowned.</p>
<p>“Like Rom and Jules.” An air acolyte piped up, “It’s so romantic.”</p>
<p>Zuko snorted, “That play ends with both of them committing suicide after a four day romance. Not exactly the relationship I want with Jin.”</p>
<p>As the laughter settled, Aang narrowed his eyes, “So the main problem is that she’s from the wrong nation and not nobility?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s an easy fix.  Jin, I hereby appoint you queen of the Western Air Temple. Teo, make up a list of titles for her.”</p>
<p>Jin’s hands flew to her mouth, “You can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I can. After all, I’m the last of the original air nomads.”</p>
<p>Zuko blinked, “That might…actually work.”</p>
<p>Aang grinned, “Sure, it will. I’m the Avatar, it’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>The door on the opposite side of the room burst open as an air acolyte entered. “Avatar Aang, many of the common people from the Fire nation who attended the event last night are also reporting air bending.”</p>
<p>Aang lifted his hands, “Perfect! Jin, you can lead the Reconciliation city-state which will build close relationships between the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>Teo nodded in agreement, “We’ll need either a governing council or a steward to rule in abstenia since Jin will probably be spending much of her time here.”</p>
<p>Jin blinked in amazement as Teo and Xing Ying promptly began working together to create a new idea for the western air temple, a new city dedicated to the ideal of forgiveness, reconciliation, and peace between nations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Air Nomads are coming back!  Haven't figured out what to do with the eastern air temple yet, but we'll see if that ever becomes an issue.  Final chapter will be up this weekend.   As always, let me know what you think, I appreciate hearing from readers! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter.  Zuko presents the new situation to the Fire Council, Jin recruits for her new nation, and Jin and Zuko talk by their fountain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko glanced out at his council slowly assembling. “Thank you for coming back. I have taken what you told me about Jin into consideration.”</p>
<p>The Fire Sages and nobles glanced at each other, wondering why their Fire Lord seemed almost cheerful.</p>
<p>Zuko continued, “Surely, you have heard the rumors of air bending returning last night.”</p>
<p>Several nods greeted the statement and Zuko went on.</p>
<p>“Jin was one of the people who received air bending. Avatar Aang is restructuring the Air Nomads and has formed four city-states, centered around the air temples. Jin has formally renounced any claim to Earth Kingdom citizenship and been appointed Queen of Reconsilia, a city-state that many of Fire Nation citizens that have exhibited air bending, will have a chance to settle in.  Therefore, with the new changes, I would like to ask the council to reconsider the early vote regarding the suitability of Jin as the future fire lady.”</p>
<p>The servants passed out the white and black balls again and handed the container back to Zuko who dumped out the votes and looked down to see whether the Fire Council accepted Jin or not.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jin walked into a ballroom where several hundred new air benders were gathered.  Xing Ying was finishing her speech about the history of the air nomads and how the settlers of Southern Air Temple was going to perfectly recreate the Air nomad culture of the past.  Many of the assembled people looked nervous or skeptical as Xing Ying finished describing her vision for the Southern Air Temple.</p>
<p>Jin walked to the stage and stepped onto it.  She smiled nervously at the crowd.  “Hi. I’m Jin.  Avatar Aang has appointed me to be the Queen of Reconsilia, a new city-state in the Western Air Temple.  This new creation will preserve the Air Nomad tradition of forgiveness and peace between cultures as we take the best of what each individual culture has to offer to create something unique and new to this world.  Many of you were at the ceremony yesterday where the Fire Nation atoned for their past sins, this public repentance has gifted the world with new airbenders.  With your help, Reconsilia will be a city that blends Fire Nation and Air Nomad traditions together, forever memorializing the past and striving together for the future.  If you chose to follow me to Reconsilia, we will forge a new city-state together that will light the way into the future.” Jin grinned sheepishly. “Umm, so follow me?”</p>
<p>The crowd looked surprised and relieved.  One man stepped forward.  “We were Fire Nation peasantry for all our lives, but we have a chance to create a new life for ourselves and our families.  While we do not want to abandon our customs and culture entirely, myself and my family will follow you to Reconsilia.”  As he finished his statement, low murmurs of assent rolled through the crowd. </p>
<p>Teo glanced at Jin, “How am I supposed to follow that?”</p>
<p>“Sorry?”</p>
<p>Teo shook his head.  “Don’t apologize out of a lack of confidence.  Remember, you’re royalty now.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun had set and Jin walked into the garden where Zuko had proposed to her last night.  The soft glow danced off the water in brilliant reflections and Jin admired the beauty of the fountain as she thought about how thoughtful Zuko had been.  <em>Much better than a coupon</em>. she thought, laughing to herself.  The door creaked open and Jin glanced up to see Zuko walking in.</p>
<p>He smiled at her, “I heard you have the largest group of air benders for your new city.” </p>
<p>Jin smiled. “Apparently. A lot of Reconsilia’s airbenders being former fire nation are looking forward to establishing similar traditions to their homes here.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you, Jin.  You’re going to make an excellent queen.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She blinked, “Wait, how was your meeting? How did it go with the Fire Council?”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled.  “Not as well as I’d hoped, but in a blind vote, twenty-one out of the thirty council members voted in favor of our marriage.”</p>
<p>Jin’s smile threatened to split her face as she threw herself into Zuko’s arms and he whirled her around in an excited hug.  As he set her down, the laterns’ glow reflecting off both their eyes, Zuko drew Jin close to him and leaned forward to kiss her.  As the couple separated to breathe, Jin’s eyes sparkled with love and mirth, as she asked, “Is this where you offer me a coupon to a tea shop?”  Zuko and Jin laughed together as they stood in the soft glow of candlelight and moonlight, dreaming of their bright future together.</p>
<p>~<em>Fin~</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed it!  </p>
<p>Couple of notes for future works/behind the scenes:  Suki and Toph's scene in chapter 3 was written early in the process, but as this story developed, I couldn't work them in without drastically changing or expanding the work.  They will return soon (hopefully) in a future fanfic expansion to this AU.</p>
<p>Reconsilia is a very original name for a country dedicated to reconciliation and peace between the air nomads and the fire nation.  :)</p>
<p>Azula is currently still unconscious in the hospital, but she should also appear in the same work as Suki and Toph.</p>
<p>Any questions, loose threads, typos, or just want to chat about the worldbuilding, let me know in the comments.  Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love hearing what you like and what you'd like to see more of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>